Be Safe
by Leila Zen
Summary: [Collab fic with Febiola558] Sampai sekarang pun, Fang masih tidak bisa keluar dari dilema yang melandanya untuk kedua kalinya. Dimana ia harus memilih antara kawan dan perintah atasan. BoBoiBoy Galaxy, AR, SHOUNEN-AI, FangBoy, DLDR, RnR


**Be Safe**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** : BoBoiBoy Galaxy punya Monsta. Cerita ini punya Leila Zen dan Febiola558

 **Pairing** : Fang x Boboiboy aka FangBoy

 **WARNING** : CONTAINS SHOUNEN-AI, jangan maksain baca kalo gasuka. Mata perih gak tanggung jawab looh :/ *Ditendang*

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **We've warn you, so enjoy our fic guys~**

.

.

.

Malam itu boboiboy dan teman temannya telah dinyatakan lulus dari ujian untuk ujian kental. Tepat pukul 7 tadi. Setelah Laksamana Tarung menyatakan mereka lulus. Namun bukan berarti mereka bisa bernafas lega, esok mereka harus melaksanakan ujian kental, entah ujian seperti apa yang akan mereka hadapi.

Boboiboy sedang berjalan ke ruang utama, menghampiri Fang yang sudah melewati ujian lebih dahulu. Boboiboy ingin bertanya ujian seperti apa yang akan mereka hadapi.

"Fang!"

Pemuda berkacamata itu menoleh pada yang memanggil. Lalu anak pemilik kuasa elemental itu menghampiri Fang.

"Boboiboy? Belum tidur?" tanya Fang.

"Jam segini aku belum ngantuk lah."

"Sebaiknya kau cepat tidur sekarang. Besok kan kau ada ujian lagi. Jadi kau harus siapkan tenaga dari sekarang."

"Memangnya ujian besok akan seperti apa sih?"

Fang terdiam. Seketika jadi merasa menyesal karena sudah berbicara dengan Boboiboy.

"Fang, kau kan sudah pernah ikut ujian? Setidaknya beri aku sedikit gambaran seperti apa ujian besok."

Jangan bercanda, mana mungkin Fang akan membocorkannya. Sebenarnya demi membantu Boboiboy, Fang pasti akan memberitahunya. Hanya saja..

"Boleh."

"Eh? Benarkah? Jadi ujiannya seperti apa?"

"Ujian besok kau akan..."

Boboiboy menatap pemuda ras alien itu penuh rasa penasaran. Fang yang menggantungkan kata-katanya membuat anak itu semakin penasaran.

Tiba-tiba Fang mengulurkan telapak tangannya pada Boboiboy. "Wani piro."

Gubrak.

Boboiboy menghela berat. "Ish, kau ni! Ayolah Fang, bantu aku sekali iniii saja. Kumohon!"

Kini Fang dilanda kebingungan. Kalian kira Laksamana akan mengizinkan Fang membocorkan ujian besok pada pasukan baru ini? Tentu saja tidak. Dan Fang tidak akan melanggar perintah atasannya itu.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Boboiboy, remaja alien itu hanya menarik tangan boboiboy.

"Eh eh.. Fang mau kemana?!"

Fang tidak menjawab Boboiboy, ia hanya berjalan dalam diam, membuat yang ditarik kebingugan.

Mereka berhenti di depan kamar Fang.

"Fang..."

"Masuk dulu." ujar Fang singkat, Boboiboy hanya menurut.

Pintu ditutup, lampu dinyalakan. Boboiboy melihat kamar Fang penuh kertas-kertas yang banyak ditulisi angka koordinat. Boboiboy otomatis duduk di ranjang Fang karena satu satunya tempat yang bisa diduduki.

"Boboiboy, lebih baik kau tidak usah ikut ujian."

"Apa?!" Boboiboy tidak percaya, apa maksudnya ini.

"Bukan maksud apa, tapi serius, kali ini saja, tolong.. Dengarkan aku!" Fang tahu dirinya akan diminta untuk melawan temannya sendiri, tapi ia tidak mungkin mengatakannya.

"Pffttt... Ahahaha! Kau pikir aku tidak bisa lulus, tenang Fang. Aku pasti lulus kok" Boboiboy tertawa mendengar permintaan Fang.

"Bukan itu, kau tahu kan kalau kau tidak lulus bagaimana." ujar Fang sembari duduk disamping Boboiboy.

"Yaa yaa aku tahu, aku tidak boleh tetap _stay_ disini harus kembali ke bumi."

Boboiboy tahu resiko yang akan dia hadapi, tapi ia yakin ia pasti bisa melewati segala rintangan itu.

"Aku..."

Fang menggantung kalimatnya lagi, membuat Boboiboy menunggu jawaban dari mantan rivalnya. Ditatapnya Fang lekat lekat.

"Aku tidak ingin kau pergi." Fang tidak percaya ia mengatakan hal itu.

Boboiboy yang dasarnya memang tidak peka, hanya memandang Fang dengan tatapan bingung.

"Hah?!"

Fang menunduk dalam-dalam, raut wajahnya mendadak terlihat sendu. Susah payah Boboiboy berusaha memahami apa yang sedang terjadi. Tangan berbalut _fingerless glove_ violet gelap menggenggam erat tangan mungil sang pemilik kuasa elemental.

"Kumohon..!"

Fang sama sekali tak memberi penjelasan, itulah masalahnya.

'Tidak ingin kau pergi'?

Ini bukan eksekusi mati, ini hanya ujian biasa kan?

Walau kejam, Boboiboy yakin Laksamana Tarung tidak mungkin mengadakan ujian yang sampai mengancam nyawa. Setidaknya dia pasti tidak akan memberikan ujian yang melampaui batas kemampuan pesertanya.

"Tidak apa-apa." Genggaman itu dibalas oleh kedua tangan mungil itu. Senyuman hangat mengembang di wajah Boboiboy, guna menghapus raut sendu pemuda dihadapannya.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Walaupun berbahaya, aku akan berjuang melakukan yang terbaik."

Bukannya lenyap, wajah Fang terlihat semakin cemas menatap sepasang iris karamel yang berbinar itu. Ingin sekali dia menjelaskan apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Ia ingin menjelaskan bahwa Fang sendiri yamg akan membuat Boboiboy terluka. Tapi niatnya diurungkan lagi-lagi karena mengingat perintah atasan.

"Boboiboy.." Tersirat sebuah penolakan dari kedua iris violet dibalik lensa biru itu. Andai Boboiboy bisa paham walau tanpa penjelasan.

Fang tentu mengizinkan Boboiboy untuk ikut ujian agar bisa tetap berada di sini, yang Fang maksud pergi adalah, kepergiannya dari alam semesta ini dan tak akan kembali. Lebih baik Boboiboy kembali ke bumi asal ia selamat dan aman disana, Fang tahu kedua rekannya nanti tidak akan menahan diri.

"Aku hanya tidak mau melihatmu terluka lagi, seperti saat kita bertemu abangku."

Benar Fang sudah cukup lelah karena semua ini, selalu berada di pihak lain untuk melawan rivalnya sendiri.

Boboiboy tertegun, sebegitu khawatirnya kah mantan rivalnya ini, namun bukannya sebuah hiburan agar sang pengendali bayang itu tidak sedih, Boboiboy malah menjitaknya.

"Aduh!"

"Apa yang harus di khawatirkan!? Abangmu berhasil kita kalahkan, Borara juga, aku yakin jika kita bekerja sama kita pasti bisa melewati semua ini"

Fang tidak terima dijitak di saat saat seperti ini, membalas perbuatan Boboiboy dengan mencubit kedua pipi tembam itu.

"Kau ini, dibilangin kok ngeyel sih!"

"Aduh! Aduduh, sakit lah!"

Fang hanya tertawa melihat reaksi dari remaja jingga didepannya.

Yah, sepertinya percuma saja bicara serius dengan anak itu. Dia masih belum bisa menggunakan pikirannya dengan baik.

"Lepas, Fang!" anak itu menggeram seraya melepaskan tangan Fang dari kedua pipinya.

"Oke, dari tadi kita bicara berputar-putar tidak jelas tahu! Aku kan hanya bertanya seperti apa ujian besok. Kenapa kau malah mengungkit kejadian dengan Kaizo dulu? Dan malah melarangku untuk ujian, apa-apaan itu? Kau kira aku ini selemah itu? Kau ingin menghalangi ambisiku untuk melindungi Ochobot dan Power Sphera lainnya dari alien jahat?"

"Ah! Boboiboy, kau harus mengerti!"

"Mana mungkin aku mengerti kalau kau tak menjelaskan alasannya, Fang?"

Fang bungkam seketika, anak itu keras kepala sekali! Ah, kenapa sekarang malah jadi tambah rumit saja!

Boboiboy menghela lelah. "Begini saja. Kalau kau bersedia untuk memberi sedikit bocoran ujian besok, aku akan tetap di sini. Kalau kau tidak mau memberitahu dan tetap melarangku untuk ujian, aku akan pergi. Aku harus siap-siap untuk besok, aku akan tetap ikut ujian apapun yang terjadi!"

Fang masih terdiam. Sekarang apa lagi yang harus dia lakukan?

"Sekarang katakan, kau mau memberitahuku atau tidak? Jawab dengan tegas tanpa ragu-ragu!"

"Aku hanya tidak mau kau terluka dua kali.." Fang menundukan kepalanya, menatap lurus pemuda didepannya, kemudian memeluknya sangat erat.

"Eh.. Fang.. Ke-napa?"

Fang tidak membalas, ia malah mengeratkan pelukannya, seolah-olah tidak ingin kehilangan pemuda didepannya

'Aku tidak mau kau pergi, aku tidak mau menyakiti mu, kau sudah bersedia menjadi temanku, walau di awal pertemuan kita sering bertengkar. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan orang sepertimu.' batin Fang.

Dia benar benar khawatir akan hari esok, apalagi Laksamana bilang bahwa ia tidak akan satu tim dengan Boboiboy dan lagi, kali ini mereka tidak akan menggunakan simulasi.

Maksudnya simulasi saja banyak yang gagal apalagi keadaan sebenarnya?

Fang melepas pelukannya, ditatapnya Boboiboy lekat-lekat, sudah tidak ada kata kata lagi yang dapat ia ucapkan, sungguh ia tidak ingin kehilangan orang didepannya, remaja yang sudah mewarnai hidupnya di bumi. Yang sudah menemaninya-saat abangnya lepas tanggung jawab ninggalin dia dibumi sendirian jadi jomblo. /thor..

Orang yang sering ke rumahnya walau sekedar mau iseng, atau satu satunya orang yang tahu bahwa dia mempunyai kakak sebelum semua temannya tahu. Dan combo-combo mereka..

"Fang.." Oke, sekarang Boboiboy jadi sedikit canggung akibat pelukan mendadaknya tadi. Lihat saja kedua pipinya yang mulai memerah itu. "Terima kasih kau sudah mencemaskanku. Tapi, aku janji aku akan baik-baik saja."

Mungkin Fang bisa saja tidak menggunakan seluruh kekuatannya untuk menyerang anak itu saat ujian nanti, tapi dua orang rekan satu tim Fang? Mereka tidak akan membiarkan Boboiboy lulus dengan keadaan 'baik-baik saja'. Itulah yang membuat Fang sangat cemas.

"Jadi.. Kau tetap tidak mau memberitahuku?"

Fang menghela sebelum akhirnya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Boboiboy ikut menghela, namun kemudian ia tersenyum. Beranjak dari tempat tidur Fang lalu melangkah menuju pintu, hendak pergi keluar.

"Selamat malam, Fang."

Boboiboy berjalan keluar, tiba tiba tangannya ditarik oleh Fang, pemuda elemental itu sangat terkejut pasalnya remaja didepannya sedang memberi sebuah kecupan singkat.

Boboiboy tidak bisa mencerna apa yang terjadi, bibir merah mudanya bertemu dengan bibir sang remaja alien di depannya.

"Fang?!" Boboiboy menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya.

"Berjanjilah kau akan lulus dan tetap berada di sini"

Fang memegang pundak Boboiboy membuat kedua iris mata mereka bertemu, seolah olah ini hari terakhir mereka. -padahal enggak bweek/dibakar-

Boboiboy hanya tersenyum, kemudian menempelkan tangannya ke bibirnya lalu ditempelkannya lagi ke bibir Fang "Iya, selamat malam."

Boboiboy pergi meninggalkan ruangan Fang, di daun pintu ia sempat berbisik.

"Jangan lupa bereskan kamarmu ya." ucapnya sambil tersenyum lembut.

.

.

.

Sekarang tepat pukul 12 tengah malam. Fang tidak bisa tidur. Ia tak bisa berhenti membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi besok. Walau anak itu sudah meyakinkan dirinya bukan berarti rasa cemasnya hilang begitu saja.

Ah, persetan dengan rasa cemas, untuk sekarang fokus saja pada tugasnya besok. Fang harus menghalangi Boboiboy dan kawan-kawannya untuk mendapatkan Power Sphera di puncak salah satu gunung berapi Planet Volcania. Kalau sekarang ia belum tidur, ia tidak akan bisa melakukan tugasnya itu dan mungkin saja akan terjadi hal yang lebih merepotkan lagi nanti.

Fang beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, ia memutuskan akan jalan-jalan sebentar mengelilingi markas TAPOPS. Dengan begitu, siapa tahu dia akan merasa lelah dan bisa tidur setelah ini.

Ia berjalan menyusuri koridor, melewati setiap ruangan. Yah, berjalan ditengah malam begini orang mengira Fang sedang tidur sambil berjalan alias ngelindur. Mau bagaimana lagi, setidaknya ini lebih baik daripada cuma berbaring tidak jelas di kasur sambil senyum-senyum sendiri karena mengingat kejadian manis dengan Boboiboy tadi.

"Hoo, jadi bukan cuma kita saja yang bersemangat untuk ujian besok sampai tidak bisa tidur."

Fang menghentikan langkahnya setelah mendengar suara seorang wanita. Tidak terdengar asing, malah Fang mengenal betul suara lembut nan khas ini.

"Heh! Bersemangat apanya! Mendengar kalau misi kita adalah bertarung dengan bocah saja aku langsung jadi malas!"

Fang menoleh kearah sumber suara. Ia mendapati seorang wanita bertudung hijau dan pria bertopi perisai di salah satu ruangan yang ia lewati.

"Kalian..." ia menghampiri kedua orang tersebut.

"Tidak bisa tidur karena misi kita besok?" tanya sang wanita, Shielda.

"Sudahlah jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Lawan yang akan kita hadapi besok bukan seseorang yang melebihi kesaktian Laksamana kan?" timpal sang pria, Sai.

"Bukankah lawan kita nanti adalah bocah-bocah yang kau kenal saat kau di tinggal planet bumi dulu? Berarti setidaknya kau sudah tahu kelemahan mereka dan akan sangat mudah bagi kita untuk menghadapi mereka nanti." ujar Shielda lagi.

Fang menunduk. "Mereka memang sudah lemah."

"Nah, kalau begitu tidak ada yang perlu dipermasalahkan."

"Tidak." Fang memotong perkataan Sai. "Justru karena aku sudah mengenal mereka dan mengetahui mereka itu lemah, aku tak bisa melawan mereka."

Sai dan Shielda saling bertatapan, berusaha memahami maksud perkataan pemuda itu.

"Aku minta pada kalian..." Fang mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat. "Tolong jangan terlalu kasar saat melawan mereka, saat ujian nanti."

Kedua bersaudara pengguna perisai itu tersentak, tak percaya dengan apa yang mereka dengar barusan.

"Kau tahu kan apa kata laksamana saat _briefing_ tadi?"

"Haah, kita harus berusaha semaksimal mungkin, standar ujian TAPOPS haruslah tinggi untuk menyaring orang orang yang bisa diandalkan untuk melindungi Power Sphera."

Kedua saudara itu menunjukan wajah tidak setuju dengan usul Fang, mereka tidak mau cari masalah dengan laksamana, apalagi nanti mereka akan diamati dengan kamera.

"Maaf kami tid-"

"Ah maaf, aku paham, permisi."

Fang pergi meninggalkan kedua kembar tersebut.

Perasaannya sangat kacau sekarang.

.

.

.

Sedangkan disisi lain Boboiboy sedang berguling-guling ga jelas.

'Astaga tadi aku dicium terus aku bales huaaaa aku kenapaa?'

Gopal sahabatnya hanya masa bodo melihat Boboiboy guling-guling ga jelas, bahkan dia gak mengeluarkan suara hanya berguling-guling, baik di ranjang, di lantai, bahkan hampir berguling _free style_ /oke ngaco.

"Dey, kau kenapa lah?" sahabat Boboiboy itu memandang boboiboy dengan tatapan -kaubuang tebiat kah-

Sontak Boboiboy menghentikan kegiatannya, topinya sudah hampir terlepas, rambutnya pun acak acakan, matanya membulat sempurna, bayangkan jika Fang melihat penampakan ini/cukup thor.

Gopal hanya memandang aneh, lalu kembali tidur.

Boboiboy menarik nafas lega, lalu dia pergi keluar kamar untuk meminum segelas air, dia belum minum dari tadi.

Dan kalau saja Boboiboy tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, dia pasti tidak akan buru-buru kembali ke kamarnya dan akan terus berlama-lama di dapur mengambil minum.

.

.

.

Argh, sial! Bicara dengan Sai atau Shielda sama sekali tidak membantu. Yang ada mereka malah bikin tambah pusing saja. Setelah beberapa lama mengikuti kemana kakinya ingin pergi, tak sengaja Fang sekarang sampai di depan pintu kamar Boboiboy dan Gopal.

Ia terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya masuk ke kamar itu dengan lancangnya. Tunggu! Ini diluar keinginannya! Fang merutuki dirinya sendiri karena tak bisa berhenti memikirkan anak bertopi itu.

Ia menghampiri ranjang, dimana Boboiboy sedang tertidur disana. Berbalut selimut, terlihat begitu pulas. Wajahnya terlihat semakin manis, membuat Fang tak bisa berhenti memandangnya.

Sang alien bersurai ungu itu duduk di ranjang, di samping Boboiboy. Jemarinya reflek menyisir surai coklat anak dengan lembut, lalu menyentuh helaian rambut putihnya. Kemudian tangannya turun membelai sisi wajah anak itu.

"Kumohon, berjuanglah sampai akhir, aku janji, jika mereka keterlaluan, aku akan melindungimu." Fang mencium kening anak itu, anggap saja simbol keberuntungan dari sang alien. Sesudah itu Fang tersadar, ingin hati dia meniggalkan tempat itu, tetapi malah tersandung salah satu benda asing tak dikenal. Fang jatuh.

"Aduh!"

Pantat Fang mencium mesra lantai kamar, membuat sang empunya meringis pelan.

"Fang?"

Jantung Fang seketika berhenti, seseorang memanggilnya.

Panik bukan main, kejadian pantatnya mendarat darurat itu sukses membangunkan sang putri tidur—Err.. Boboiboy yang tadinya sedang tertidur. Keringatnya mengucur deras, mengancam ketampanan alien pemilik kuasa bayang itu. Harga diri pun terancam merosot.

"Fang? Kau sedang apa disini?"

K

Mampus.

Kira-kira kalau pura-pura _break dance_ bisa mengurangi rasa malu tidak yah?

Fang buru-buru berdiri. Tiba-tiba ia mengangkat kedua tangannya ke depan bak zombie dalam permainan yang hendak menerobos ke kumpulan tanaman untuk mencuri otak sang pemilik rumah. Dia buru-buru menutup matanya. Lalu mendengkur.

"Zzz... Abaang.. Abang dimanaa.. Dedek Pang kangen bangeet.. Nng.. Ngrook."

Hoo, dia pura-pura jadi orang yang lagi tidur sambil berjalan rupanya.

"Fang ngelindur?" Boboiboy menatap pemuda itu bingung.

Sedangkan sang aktor yang sedang berpura-pura menjadi orang ngelindur itu pun berjalan keluar kamar dengan tidak kerennya.

Boboiboy yang merasa keamanan Fang akan berbahaya jika ngelindur sendirian pun membututinya, Boboiboy membuntuti Fang sampai tiba dikamar Fang.

'Kenapa dia ngikutin sih!' batin pemuda alien itu.

'Kalau dibiarin bahaya mending kutemani.' Boboiboy terus mengikuti Fang dari belakang, sambil berjaga jaga jika ia ngelindur ke tempat berbahaya. Padahal Fang sendiri sadar 100%. Oke alien yang satu ini berhak mendapat piala oscar sebagai Best Actor, sudah berapa kali dia harus acting di depan orang orang yang dia kenal, acting 2 tahun pernah, Acting di depan sahabat sendiri pernah, Acting- oke cukup.

Fang hanya terdiam di depan ranjangnya, dia sungguh tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan orang ngelindur untuk kembali ke ranjang, menjatuhkan diri? Tidak mau taruh dimana harga dirinya, tiba tiba tersadar? Mungkin itu lebih berbahaya. Cling, Fang dapst ide, itung itung sekalian modus, alien laknat itu menjatuhkan diri kebelakang, tempat Boboiboy berada. Otomatis Boboiboy menangkap alien rambut landak tersebut.

"Wha- aduh, berat!"

Bahlul!

Ini makhluk gak nyadar bodi apa. Oke, badannya memang tidak gemuk tapi jangan lupakan kalau sekarang Fang badannya jadi berisi, mampu membuat fansnya dari seluruh galaksi yang melihat lengan kotak-kotaknya jadi bertingkah bak orang kerasukan setan. Maklum, pewaris pesona abangnya sih.

Yap, otak yang katanya jenius itu tidak pernah kehabisan ide untuk melakukan modus. Dan gak ada kapok-kapoknya walau setiap modusnya itu selalu berakhir tragis dimana Fang sendiri yang jadi kena imbasnya.

Sekilas Fang tersenyum, begitu bahagia bisa menyandarkan kepalanya di perpotongan bahu Boboiboy. Belum lagi kedua tangan mungil anak itu memeluknya, menahannya supaya tidak jatuh. Aw, dedek jadi melting nih.

"Errrggh! Ayo bangun Faaaang!"

Ingin rasanya berubah jadi Boboiboy Petir dan menyetrum makhluk ini supaya bangun dan berjalan ke tempat tidurnya sendiri. Tapi, tidak jadi deh. Kasihan dia itu spesies alien limited edition nih, jangan sembarangan main setrum aja.

Tangan Boboiboy mulai keram, kemana dia harus 'melempar' Fang?.. Jendela? Jangan bisa bisa pasokan udara disini habis, ke lantai? Aduh lantai banyak benda gajelas gitu ada jangka segala. Aha! Boboiboy dapat ide, lempar saja ke ranjang, namun naas, ingin hati melempar, apa daya Boboiboy ikut tersandung beberapa benda ga jelas milik Fang.

"Eh aduh aduh, huaaa!"

Yak.. Kini kesialan sepertinya menimpa Boboiboy malam ini, sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga.

Boboiboy ikut jatuh tepat terjepit diantara lengan Fang yang masih pura pura tidur, Boboiboy pasrah, Boboiboy lelah sama alien satu ini, Boboiboy capek mz capek!/udah ooc tau.

Hanya bisa menghela napas dan Fang sendiri, ntah apa yang dipikirkan makhluk ga jelas kayak dia.

Fang dan Boboiboy kini tidur berhadap-hadapan, dengan lengan Fang yang masih menahan Boboiboy tentu saja. Dengan inisiatif, Boboiboy melepaskan kacamata milik Fang. Orang tidak boleh tidur sambil menggunakan kacamata kan? Dan seketika wajahnya menghangat saat menatap wajah Fang.

Bayangkan saja, sepasang mata yang biasanya tertutupi lensa biru kini sudah tidak ditutupi lagi. Kau bisa melihatnya langsung, tanpa kacamata dia terlihat semakin mempesona.

Ia tak punya pilihan lain, ia tak tega kalau harus membangunkan Fang. Ia memberikan kecupan terakhir pada pemuda yang ada dihadapannya.

"Selamat malam, Fang."

.

.

.

 **End**

 **A/N** : Hai, I'm back~ ^.^ Kali ini aku koleb fic sama neng Febiola558. Kita berdua punya OTP dan headcanon yang sama. Trus kalo udah ngehype bareng hebohnya gak ketulungan. Sampe-sampe kita ngefanart pun sama padahal gak janjian sama sekali x'''D Malah ada yang bilang kalo kita itu kembar yang terpisahkan wkwkwk kan ngakak yah x'''D *woy*

Kayanya kalo ini dijadiin prequel cerita aku yang 'Regret' leh ugha nih. Soalnya ini ceritanya setelah kejadian Laksamana Tarung meluluskan BBB dkk di episode 10. Dan arggh Abang Sai disini aku bikin IC x''''D aku pengennya OOC x'''D *neng*

Oke, makasih buat yang udah baca semoga fic hasil koleb kita memuaskan. Makasih juga buat neng Febiola karena udah koleb sama aku, semoga tidak kapok :''v *menanges* Silahkan tinggalkan Review.

Nunggu bulan November lama banget? #kamitidaktakut x'''D *disabet*

Sampai jumpa di karya lain! ;)

Dadaaaahhh! :D

.

.

.

 **Review please :3**


End file.
